Call of Duty: Revelations
Call of Duty: Revelations is an action/adventure first-person shooter video game developed by 141 Production. The game is published by Activision for Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4 and Microsoft Windows. The game used a new engine that have been developed for years by the 141 Production. Gameplay The multiplayer and singleplayer gameplay are changed greatly from any previous Call of Duty games. New features such as dynamic map, time and weather are included in the game. The new engine provides a great addition in playing singleplayer missions. For example, if the player accidently destroy a building and blocking the main mission path, then the mission will automatically scripted to the next alternate path, thus triggering a new conversation, enemies, challenges and difficulties. The player can also choose which path they will take throughout the mission. These paths contain their own scripted events and gameplay, creating more possibilities in the mission, while still following the game's main storyline. Conversation also can be triggered by the player's action. One of the example is in the first mission. When walking to the obstacle course, each conversations are different with each characters depending on who the player's walking with. Some additional movements such as sliding peeking from cover are available in this game. One of the game's most popular game mode is "Global Conquest", where the player will join or create their own faction for only one goal; dominate the whole world. There are also several rumors about the 141 Production creating another new feature called "Tech Master", but the rumors is proved to be false as the developers will include that new mode on the game's sequel. Ghost Engine outmatch the IW and Frostbite engine in the term of graphic and animation. The graphic in Revelations are created for the next-gen consoles, while also providing a great details for the current-gen consoles, but still it can't rivalries the next-gen consoles' graphic. Animations in Call of Duty: Revelations are all completely triggered by the player's action throughout the mission, while there are some of them that still script triggered animations. In an interview with Sean, he reveals that the game company is developing a sequel of Call of Duty: Revelations and also a live action movie that is set between Revelations and the sequel. Campaign Call of Duty: Revelations takes place in the year of 2014-2015, during the event of World War III. Plot Overview In 2014, the Ultranationalist army, led by Vladimir Breznev, start a rebellion against the current Russian government. They attacked Moscow and took over the city, while killing the President in the proccess. Having a full control over the Russian Armed Forces, he made an alliance with a terrorist group stationed in Afghanistan, The Freedom Fighter. Their leader, Arfan Shammas, agreed to work together with the Ultranationalist, under one condition; supplying the terrorist with weapons, armored vehicles, and air support. Breznev agrees, and the deadly alliance was made. 2 months later, the activities in Russia and Central Asia rapidly increased, much to the concern of NATO and U.S.. Lt. General Marshall, the head of U.S. Special Ops Forces, is assigned by the Secretary of Defense to create an elite Task Force and sent them to the Middle East immediatly. Marshall then create Task Force - Alpha, with Jeffery "Fox" Parker, a Navy SEAL veteran, to be it's field commander. After recruiting the best soldiers from various branches, Marshall then recruit Jessica "Viper" Wilson, an elite female soldier from Delta Forces, much to the disagree of the most Task Force - Alpha members. After Viper is introduced to Fox and the rest of the team, Marshall gave them their first mission, somewhere in the middle of Afghanistan. The mission was a great success and gave the U.S. a lot of valuable intels regarding the increasing activity in Northern and Central Asia. But before the U.S. could finish reading the intel, the Ultranationalist-Freedom Fighter alliance started a full scale invasion on Europe, Asia, and most of all, U.S. soil. A U.S. Special Ops team, led by "Leopard", is assigned to help the rangers in pushing the enemies out from the west coast of the U.S., starting in defending Las Vegas. The team later made their way to San Fransisco, the Russian's Base of Operation in the invasion of U.S. After retaking the Golden Gate, the team made their way to the airport where Thomas Nekrasov, the leading commander of the invasion, was hiding. "Hide", the only female member in the team successfully hijack Thomas' Little Bird and captured Thomas, ending the invasion on the western seaboard. Meanwhile, Marshall asign Task Force Alpha to "The Dragon's Nest" in China's border, The Freedom Fighter main supply and reinforcement line toward the Chinese frontdoors. The team storms the "nest" and successfully cut down the supply and reinforcement line, while also successfully destroyed all the AA-Guns, making the terrorists vulnareble toward Chinese Airstrikes. But the furious Chinese Air Force decided to level "The Dragon's Nest" and the surrounding areas and villages because of the intense amount of terrorists forces. Task Force - Alpha was caught in the carpet bombing phase, and left the team with only 3 survivors, "Viper", "Fox" and "Pepper". Together, they made their way out from the destroyed "nest" and escaped the terrorists army. In the other continent, "Hunter" team is assigned to protect the deployment of the Rail-Guns defense system. Marshall also grant them access to the Spec Ops latest weapon, Athena. After protecting the deployment, the team was extracted by Black Hawk helicopters, as the Russian start to retreat from the U.S. Soil once and for all. At the same time, Task Force - Alpha were fighting furiously against The Freedom Fighter in Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan. But they were overrunned and eventually captured by Arfan himself. 3 months after rebuilding the armies, U.S. finally started to send their forces across Europe, starting from helping the British in eliminating the incoming Ultranationalist in Brighton Beach. "Rex" was badly wounded after the intense gunfight at the coast, but he was saved by "Acid", which is the best medic in the Spec Ops. The British and American army crossed the English channel and eventually reached Paris, just in time before the Russian could destroy the Eiffel Tower. After retaking most of Paris, "Hunter" team was assigned in searching for Oleg Kruglov, the Ultranationalist commander which is responsible for the invasion in Europe, but the information was proved to be false. Some times before the the American attacked Paris, the remaining Task Force - Alpha, now presumed to be K.I.A., escaped from their cells and eventually out from The Freedom Fighter HQ, but not before the Task Force rig an explosive charges all over the base, turning the great HQ into a pile of debris and dusts. Their action also made the terrorist forces on the frontlines fall into dissaray, which mark the victory of the Chinese and Indians army over the terrorist. Some hours later, Munich was invaded by the American forces. "Hunter" team of the Spec Ops took part on this attack, storming Oleg's base just outside Munich. The intel appeared to be solid as they encounter Oleg in the hangar. After a fierce fight, Oleg finally restrained by Hide and the team successfully in capturing Oleg, thus ending the invasion of Europe. The remaining Task Force - Alpha were feared by The Freedom Fighter armies, and soon the remaining terrorists round up at Arfan's stronghold. The Task Force storms it after they took over an outpost which constist of mortars and artilleries. Viper used this to their advantages, by hitting the stronghold with the mortars and artilleries, killing most of the terrorist inside and outside the compound. They storm the stronghold and found Arfan escaping with a technical. Viper, Fox and Pepper quickly get on the nearest technical and pursue Arfan throughout the deserts. Viper finally got him when they reaching an oasis, and after a short conversation, Fox shot him in the head, instantly killing him and ending The Freedom Fighter once and for all. 2 months after the breathtaking events in both U.S. and Europe, the Allied forces, which consist of U.S., U.K., France and Germany, was once again surprised by an ultimatum from Breznev. He threatening the world in firing over 10 nuclear missiles toward U.S. Soil and Europe. "Hunter" team was once again assigned to disable the warheads before Breznev could launch it. After an intense fight, the team successfully disabled the warheads, and Marshall called them to go to Moscow, since he didn't want the team to miss the historic event. After helping the loyalist in Moscow by destroying most of the Ultranationalist air support, the loyalist were finally retrieve their homeland back, and they thanked the Allied forces for helping them. Some times before "Hunter" team arrived at Moscow, the Task Force are already on their way to the U.S. Army Ranger base on the Georgia-Russia border. Mistaken to be the enemies by the U.S. Special Ops forces, the Task Force was forced to fight their own friends and head toward a small safehouse, where Marshall was hiding. They met up with Marshall to prove that the Task Force still exist. Marshall then command the U.S. Special Ops soldiers to stand down, and finally reenact Task Force - Alpha back on the grid. After the downfall of the Ultranationalist, the 7 commanders of the army was gathering in Dacha, in order to leave the country and never seen again. Task Force - Alpha, now fully activated, was assigned to eliminate these 7 commanders before they dissapeared from the face of the earth. Taking out the first 5 commanders was easy, but the Task Force were outgunned by the remaining 2 commanders and their army. Just before the Task Force kiss their lives goodbye, the U.S. Special Ops reinforcement come, which also consist of the "Hunter" team. Later, they were extracted by the Loyalists. Viper and Hide both requested to Marshall that the Task Force - Alpha and the Hunter team will work together in eliminating Breznev, which Marshall gladly accept. After tracking down Breznev in Tokyo, both team were dropped off on the top of the building which was suspected that was the hiding place of Breznev. The soldiers breached through the window and fight their way to the first floor while also pursuing Breznev in Hot Pursuit. However, Breznev's bodyguard detonates the C4 on the ceilings, separating Viper and Hide with their friends. After Fox and Leopard reassured them to proceed with the mission, the female soldiers enter a civilian car and pursue Breznev through the streets of Tokyo. Overlord, or Marshall, inform them that Breznev is carrying an active Nuclear Device, and he need to be stopped. Hide eventually catch up with Breznev and ram his car in the downtown. Both cars flipped over to it's sides and Breznev's Nuclear Device is dropped of in the middle of the street. Viper crawl out from the car and made her way to the Nuclear device, but is intercepted by Breznev and soon started to overwhelm Viper. Hide join the battle and tackle Breznev to the side. While Hide and Breznev battled each other, Viper looked up and saw a M9 laying in the middle of the street. She crawled to it slowly and painfully, while she witnessed Hide getting overwhelmed by Breznev. Viper reached the M9 and aim it to Breznev's head, which happened to be missed, and only hitting his chest. She slowly stood up and grab her combat knife, while Breznev done the same. They charged at each other, but Viper stabbed Breznev's neck in one powerful swing, and finally, Breznev choked on his own blood and finally died in the middle of the street, watched by hundreds of Tokyo citizens. Viper walked up to the device limply and deactivate the device. Hide gains her conscious and stood besides Viper as local police swarmed in the area. The game end with both women looked up at the sky and sees a Black Hawk flying over them, possibly the rest of Hunter and Task Force - Alpha came in to rescue them. If the player completed the campaign in the highest difficulty, a special cutscene will be played after the credits. It shows a large group of underground soldiers emerges toward the surface on various place around the globe. Campaign Missions }}} Characters Locations Multiplayer Weapons Maps Normal *'Sub-Base' — A Russian submarine base somewhere in Siberia. Close engagements on the control room and medium engagement on the field near the submarine. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist. *'The Dragon's Nest' — An old Chinese stronghold somewhere on the Chinese outskirts, and also the same place used in the campaign mode. Medium to long engagement. Task Force - Alpha vs The Freedom Fighter *'15th Zone '— An abandoned military base somewhere outside San Fransisco, U.S.A. Intense close and medium engagement. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist *'Prison' — A Russian Gulag somewhere in Siberia. Perfect for long engagements and the use of UGV due to the large field in the middle. Task Force - Alpha vs Ultranationalist. *'Valkryie '— A detention camp somewhere in Europe. Medium to close engagement at the surrounding area. A sniper's nest is hidden in the map, suitable for long engagements. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist *'Black Flag '— A couple of battleships and aircraft carriers stuck in the middle of English Channel that are connected to each other. Suitable for all kind of engagements. The ships and the aircraft carrier can be destroyed. Jets and helicopters are accessable. S.A.S. vs Ultranationalist *'Iron Lady '— Destroyed Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Intense close engagements with 2 Little Bird armed with machine gun for each team. GIGN vs Ultranationalist. *'Stronghold' — Arfan's stronghold in Afghanistan. Medium engagements in the courtyard, long engagement from each team's spawn base. Artilleries and mortar fires are accessable. The large compound can be destroyed. Task Force - Alpha vs The Freedom Fighter. *'Black Widow '— Ultranationalist's weapon cache in Munich, Germany. Medium to short engagements. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist. *'Last Oasis' — An oasis in the middle of a desert. Stealthy map suitable for medium and long engagements. Task Force - Alpha vs The Freedom Fighter. *'Nukebase '— Nuclear launch facility in Vladivostok. Close engagement in the control room and the missile silo. Medium engagement in the courtyard. Launch code is accessable and can be used to destroy the map. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist *'Aftermath '— Destroyed version of Nukebase map. Can only be played if one of the team destroy the Nukebase map with the missile. Intense close engagements on the remains of the launch facility. U.S. Special Ops vs Ultranationalist. *'Air Space' — 2 islands, 2 military airbase with dozens of jets and helicopters that are all accessable. A small island in the middle of the map that consist of neutral AA-Guns, which will fire on both sides whenever an aircraft entering it's airspace. U.S. Air Force vs Ultranationalist The Forgotten DLC *'Paradise '— A luxurious resort in the state of Hawaii which is turned to be a post apocalyptic area. Medium to short engagement both on the half-destroyed hotel and the large park in front of it. U.S. Navy vs The Forgotten. *'Four Dragons '— Large chinese-themed casino on Las Vegas. Vehicles such as armored Little Bird, humvee and BTR-90 are accessable. Various cover makes it suitable for medium to long engagement. The Forgotten vs Ultranationalist *'Forest '— Takes place around Amazon jungle and rainforest. Intense close engagement due to difficult terrains and booby traps. Zodiacs are available in the river. Civilian Resistance Army vs The Forgotten. *'Alpine '— A small and deserted town in a middle of snowy mountain. Suitable for players who love stealth and have obtainned snow camoflage for weapons and gears. U.S. Special Ops vs The Forgotten. *'Metro '— Metro systems in Moscow. Intense close engagements with a lot of confusing railways. The tunnel can be destroyed and the battle will switch to post apocalyptic Moscow on the city. Ultranationalist vs The Forgotten Vengeance DLC *'Highway '— A highway bridge in the outskirt of Los Angeles. A lot of cars and covers are available, make it suitable for medium to long engagement. The bridge can be destroyed and the player will fight midair all the way down until they reach the ground. U.S. Army Ranger vs Ultranationalist *'Rising Sun' — Tokyo's downtown in Japan. The skycrapers can be destroyed for the faction's advantage, and also a lot of covers make it suitable for short and medium engagements. Task Force - Alpha vs Ultranationalist. *'Beach '— Brighton Beach under heavy invasion of the Ultranationalist. Artilleries are accessable for both factions. 2 battleships and 1 aircraft carrier are stationed along the coast line and can be used and destroyed. S.A.S. vs Ultranationalist. Global Conquest *'Earth '— All 5 continents of the whole world (small islands are not included). All type of engagements are suitable, along with intense ground, naval and air warfare. Every building in the world can be destroyed. United Nations vs Ultranationalist vs The Freedom Fighter. Gamemodes *'Team Deathmatch' — *'Search & Destroy '— *'Ghost Mode '— *'Kill Confirmed '— *'Free-For-All '— *'Dog Fight '— *'Team Defender '— Global Conquest Global Conquest is a brand new mode in Call of Duty: Revelations. In this mode, players can choose sides from 3 factions that are already available. There are Ultranationalist, The Freedom Fighter and the UN. Thanks to the powerful Ghost Engine, the developers are able to make a very large map which consist of every continent and cities in the whole world. Dynamic map, time and weather are also present in this mode. The goal of this mode is to dominate the world with the players faction's influence. At the start of the battle, each player can choose 1 out of 3 default factions to start with. Then, the players will spawn at their respective capital (New York City for UN, Moscow for Ultranationalist, a terrorist base in Afghanistan for The Freedom Fighter). Each default factions have 1 leader and 2 generals in the command chain. The players will start out as a Private (UN and Ultranationalist) or a Newcomer (The Freedom Fighter) when the game starts. The players must rank up by taking over cities and eliminating the rival factions. The factions might also encounter a Civilian Resistance Army throughout the world, which is controlled by CPU. The player is given more flexibility during the course of the battle. If the player have reached a certain level, the game will offer the player to either create a new faction, or stay in their current faction. Creating a new faction means that the player need a city to be the capital of the player's new faction. The player's created faction will be automatically added into the scoreboard. But staying in the current faction will give larger possibilities to take over the command chain and giving order to friendly players across the world. There are large amount of transports across the world, from the military vehicles to civilian vehicles, all are accessable. The players can use planes to travel across cities and continents faster. Ground, Naval and Air warfare play a large role in the game. When the player hit the "General" rank, the player will have access to WMDs, which can be used to soften the enemy in a short time, but with a cost of losing the world's trust to the faction. There are only 5 WMD's sites across the world, one in each continent. 3 of them are controlled by the default factions, while the other 2 is controlled by Civilian Resistance Army. These WMD's sites can be taken over, giving the controlling faction a full access to the controlled WMD. Buying weapons and supplies can be done on the capital, bases, outpost, or even black market dealer across the world. Black Market dealer sell the rarest weapons in the game, while the weapons on the capital, bases and outpost only sell default weapons for each factions. The game will stay online as long as the war still raging. It is said that the war can take days, months or even years. It is also possible that the match will never end if the players are smart enough in controlling their faction and defending their territories. The minimum players in one lobby is 120, while it hold the maximum of 500. Trailers */Reveal Trailer/ */Multiplayer Gameplay - Global Conquest/ Sequel A few days after the game's release, Sean, along with the developers of 141 Production, reveals that they are working on the game's sequel and will be released around 2016. Downloadable Content The Forgotten DLC The first DLC of the game. Added 1 new faction, The Forgotten, for the Multiplayer games (Excluding Global Conquest), and 5 new maps Vengeance DLC Special Edition Collector's Edition Gallery Box Art Ori-cover.jpg|Original cover Alt-cover.jpg|Alternate cover Screenshots Hide1.jpg|SSgt. Catherine "Hide" Johnson Viper1.jpg|Jessica "Viper" Wilson Revelation1.jpg|Campaign reveal screenshot Revelation3.jpg|Campaign reveal screenshot Revelation2.jpg|Campaign reveal screenshot Soundtracks Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to feature a female playable character. *This is the first Call of Duty game to be developed by the 141 Production, and also the first one to use the new Ghost Engine. *There are rumours that the developers will include a new mode called "Tech Master" in Call of Duty: Revelations, but actually they will include this mode in the game's sequel. *Even though The Forgotten faction will be featured on the game's sequel, there's a DLC called "The Forgotten DLC" which add 5 new maps and new soldier models for the faction. *The Ultranationalist is the most playable faction in Multtiplayer mode. Almost all maps feature Ultranationalist as playable faction